mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Cyrax
Cyrax é um personagem. "Segurança desativada; modo de combate ativado." - Cyrax "Te matarei, se for preciso''" -' Cyrax em sua forma humana Grito de guerra Mortal Kombat 9 Sobre cyrax thumb|left|Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Legacy Cyrax entrou no torneio Mortal Kombat, junto com seus companheiros,Sektor e Bi-han, que foram convidados por Shang Tsung. Ele tentou abandonar o clã, crendo que eles não eram mais uma organização de assassinos honrosa, mas durante o primeiro torneio, Sektor o derrota e o leva para o clã para ser robotizado, assim, se tornando um cyborg. Nessa forma ele obedece cegamente as ordens do clã, e ele junto a Sektor vão em busca deSmoke e Kuai Liang, para transforma-los em ciborgue, mas eles conseguem capturar somente Smoke. A última vez que Cyrax é visto, ele ajudou no contra-ataque da Rainha Sindel, junto as tropas de Shao Kahn. História Fazendo sua estréia em Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax era um dos quatro ninjas cibernéticos criados pelo clã Lin Kuei, em um esforço para converter todos os membros em assassinos cibernéticos para melhorar seu desempenho., com isso cyrax não possui sentimentos,Ele foi designado para caçar o renegado e o ex membro dos Lin Kuei Sub-Zero como unidade designada LK-4D4. Dos quatro cyborgs, ele se tornou o segundo que recuperou sua humanidade. Isto é devido aos esforços feitos por Sonya Blade e Jax Briggs. Ele tem atualmente aliado com eles como um símbolo de seu apreço. Em MK(2011), porém, ele é obedientemente e serve aos Lin Kuei. Em vez de recuperar a sua humanidade, Cyber-Sub-Zero foi quem recuperou.thumb|left Ele e seus companheiros robôs ,Sektor e ,Smoke, eram inicialmente uma cópia um dos outros, apenas mudando alguns golpes, afim de aumentar o número de personagens jogáveis em MK3. Desde as suas aparições na série MK3, a aparência de cada personagem evoluiu de forma independente. Eles só apareceram juntos novamente em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon juntos. Enquanto ,Sektor e Cyrax estiveram presentes em Mortal Kombat Gold ( ,Sektor era personagem secreto ), Cyrax só foi jogável em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, enquanto Sektor apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. Smoke era jogável como parte de um tag team com Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Deception. No entanto, todos eles voltaram para Mortal Kombat: Armageddon como caracteres individuais. Inicialmente, os fãs especulam que Cyrax era uma versão robo de Scorpion, devido à ausência dele em MK3, seus esquemas de cores semelhantes, e movimentos semelhantes que envolvem puxar um adversário em direção a eles para uma batida livre. Na fase de desenvolvimento de Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax e Sektor foram referidos como "mostarda e ketchup" antes de seus nomes foram finalizados. Cyrax tem combos diferentes no estilo Sambo em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance chamado ketchup e mostarda, uma referência à presente. O rosto de Cyrax foi visto pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat Gold. Seu traje alternativo representado dele com a mesma roupa, mas sem a frente de sua máscara. Embora ele afirmou que ele era humano novamente após o processo de Jax e Sonya realizado sobre ele, ainda é claramente um cyborg em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, dando uma explicação plausível a respeito de porque ele ainda sangra óleo ou "sangue negro" no jogo. Enquanto as roupas de Cyrax em MK: Deadly Alliancemostra-se mais robótica do que humana, a sua roupa alternativa mostra-se ser quase completamente humana com partes cibernéticas em seu corpo, apesar de seu "ser humano de novo", provavelmente, apenas se refere a ele recuperar suas memórias e conscientes, como ele terá sempre implantes cibernéticos em seu corpo, não importa o quê, fazendo dele um cyborg. No final de Sektor em Armageddon, ele derrota Blaze, permitindo que o poder do elemental passe por ele. Este poder liga Sektor com os outros ninjas cibernéticos,Smoke e Cyrax. Tornando-se uma única mente, eles se unem em uma abominação de carne e tecnologia. Os reinos logo irão tremer com a transformação desse novo deus.thumb|Cyrax em Defenders of the realm Características de combate Movimentos especiais *'teia de aranha verde':Cyrax dispara uma rede de energia verde de seu peito que enreda o oponente temporariamente. Em MK 2011, sua forma humana lança-lo de sua mão ao invés de seu peito. O movimento também é chamado de net. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'detonador':Cyrax solta uma bomba de seu peito na frente do oponente, que explode depois de alguns segundos. Ele pode disparar a bomba, de longe ou perto. Em MK 2011, sua forma humana ele aremesa as bombas de seu cinto e. Também é conhecido simplesmente como bomba no MK 2011. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:A) *'Teleport'e: Cyrax desaparece e reaparece atrás do oponente. Em Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax pode acompanhar com um ataque especial depois de teleportar. Em MK 2011, sua forma humana substitui-lo com uma bomba de fumaça teleportada. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK: A, MK 2011) *'agarramento no ar:' Cyrax pode jogar seu oponente quando o adversário está no ar. Em Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax pode executar este movimento, mesmo que seu adversário não está no ar. Em 2011 MK isso é chamado de ante-ar. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *mega chute mortal: Cyrax executa um pontapé de spin, equilibrando em uma de suas pernas. Em Armageddon, a perna parece estar pegando fogo ao fazer isto. (MK: DA, MK: A) Reverter Kick: Cyrax preformas um pontapé inverso ao seu adversário, enviando ele / ela do outro lado. (MK 2011) *'boneco mole:' Após a realização do chute, Cyrax agarra seu oponente no ar, e joga-los no chão. (MK 2011) *'serra': Cyrax abre seu peito e uma serra gigante surge. Em MK 2011, sua forma humana elas saem de braçadeiras. (MK: DA, MK: A, MK 2011) 'Fatalities' *'Helikoptero': Cyrax gira a cabeça como se fosse um helicóptero usando seu "cabelo" como sendo as lâminas antes de sair da tela. Ele parece um segundo depois acima da cabeça oponente como ele desce sobre a vítima e corta-los em pedaços da cabeça aos pés antes de voar fora da tela e reaparecer via Exploding Teleport (MK3, UMK3, MKT) . *'destruição suicide' Cyrax usa seu console de braço para ativar um cronometrado de autodestruição. Ele detona, matando seu oponente. Este movimento foi usado por smoke como hara-kiri em Deception. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'morte interna': Cyrax abre sua caixa torácica e sai um grande braço mecânico. Usado para pegar um inimigo pela cabeça e jogar ele no chão três vezes antes de puxa-lo para seu próprio corpo. Durante o tempo dentro de seu corpo, Cyrax mói o corpo em pedaços antes de se virar e expelindo os restos. (MK: DA) *'serra matadora': Cyrax transforma sua mão em uma serra eletrica e fatia seus oponente com ela. Cyrax termina o trabalho de chutar o adversário, fazendo com que ele / ela cai em pedaços. Em sua forma humana, a serra sai de um de seus braceletes. (MK 2011) *'teia de aranha verde assasina': Depois de inserir algumas coordenadas para o seu módulo de braço, Cyrax dispara uma rede de energia que passa direto com o inimigo. O adversário então grita em terror quando ele / ela cai aos pedaços. Em sua forma alternativa humana, a net é obtida a partir de seu bolso. (MK 2011) thumb|174px|Cyrax Humano Televisão Cyrax fez uma breve aparição na série animada, Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino. No primeiro episódio, "Kombat Begins Again", Cyrax e ,Sektor lideraram um ataque em Earthrealm que foi impedido pelos guerreiros da Terra e Sub-Zero. Sektor teve uma linha de dialogo durante o seu confronto com Kitana. Durante um breve flashback onde ele estava desmascarado, ele foi retratado como um homem Asiatico. Curiosidades thumb|left|Cyrax em MK 2011 *Quando Cyrax realiza seu fatality Buzzaw em Mortal Kombat 9, a música desempenha quando ele chuta o tronco fora do oponente. * De todos os personagens ciborgues, ele é o único em MK3, UMK3 e MKT a ter postura de combate e pose da vitória diferentes. * Antes serem dados os nomes final, Sektor e Cyrax foram apelidados de "Ketchup" e "Mustard", respectivamente. * Em versões anteriores do MK: Armageddon, Hapkido era suposto ser o seu estilo de luta desarmado. * O final de Cyrax em Armageddon sugere que é possível para Sektor retornar à sua forma humana original. * Em Deadly Alliance, Cyrax é o único personagem sem um grito quanto morre. * Embora a armadura Cyrax é dito ser resistente ao calor, ele ainda pode ser derrotado por ser batido em uma armadilha mortal com lava. No entanto, esta é apenas uma mecânica de jogo. * Em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, um livro de auto-ajuda chamado "Feelings" pode ser obtido e encontrado. Cyrax diz que lhe ensina como entrar em contato com seu lado humano.. * Em MK 2011, foi mencionado que, embora ele é leal ao Lin Kuei, ele não vai entregar sua própria vontade. Isto é visto quando Cyrax aceita conselhos de Raiden e poupa Johnny Cage. *Cyrax é um dos dois personagens jogáveis no Story Mode de Mortal Kombat (2011) que não está alinhado com as forças do bem, sendo o outro Scorpion. *Em MK3, Cyrax se vê preso na areia na fase do deserto. Esta é uma referência ao seu final arcade. Em MK 2011, às vezes de forma aleatória um modelo clássico de Cyrax pode ser visto no deserto também. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Human Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Lin Kuei Categoria:Ninjas e clans